The present invention relates to a power transmission mechanism for automotive vehicles.
There has been known in the field of multi-cylinder engines a type of variable displacement engine which can either actuate all the cylinders or suspend a part of the cylinders, or, in other words, to stop them to rest depending on driving conditions. Such variable displacement engines aim at cutting down the fuel consumption under the low-load driving range but undesirable shock tends to be caused at the time of shifting the number of cylinders in such an arrangem:ent. There has also been used in practice for internal combustion engines a system which is provided with both a fluid coupling means such as a fluid clutch, a torque converter, etc. and a direct coupling clutch as the torque transmission system in order to increase the fuel/mileage rate as well as the drivability.